Passion
by demyx.aquanymph
Summary: Demyx seeks out Xigbar's attention after Xigbar's mission. Warning, yaoi smut Xigdem


Passion

Demyx padded silently down the hallway to number II's room. He hoped that the older man was in there now. Demyx had checked constantly for him after his mission that day. Ever since the obliteration of half their members at Castle Oblivion, Xigbar and the older members had been given double and sometimes even triple shifts. It seemed Saix didn't even bother with Demyx, Roxas, and Xion. Demyx knew he would get passed over for that, thankfully.

He felt breathless as he finally reached the sharpshooter's room. He frowned as he noticed the light turned off under the door. He went in anyway to check. _Finally, he's here. _Demyx saw him lying on the bed, but knew he was awake due to the way he saw his head turn slightly towards the door.

'It's me…" he whispered and shut the door softly behind him.

Xigbar opened his one eye and glanced at Demyx. He had hoped it was the nocturne, he didn't think he could take an interruption from anyone else. He was actually in the mood to bite someone's head off after working back to back from the heat of Agrabah to the heat of the Olympus Colusiem. On top of that, he was physically and mentally exhausted. He extended one of his hands out towards Demyx.

Demyx smiled and went to lay down on Xigbar's chest, tucking his head under the other man's chin. Xigbar groaned at the sudden weight and the body pinning his other hand to his chest. With his free hand he gently stroked the blonde's back.

Demyx sighed snuggling in closer and Xigbar turned his head slightly to the side as some of the locks from the boy's mullet brushed his face. The nocturne closed his eyes. He was going to sleep like this whether Xigbar liked it or not. It had been so long since they had time to actually lay together, Xigbar always got back too late or never made it back until morning. Demyx had already forced himself to stay awake this long.

Xigbar attempted to free his hand from under Demyx's body. Demyx grunted and lifted up slightly so he could pull it out. Faster than he wanted, sleep decided to settle in on him. He had almost fallen into his mind's personal abyss of dreams until he heard Xigbar call his name softly and nudge him.

It startled him, causing his head to snap up and collide with Xigbar's chin. "Agh, shit!" the sharpshooter whispered fiercely, pulling one of his hands from Demyx's back to rub it.

"Nngh….sorry." Demyx said groggily resting his forehead on Xigbar's chin and closing his eyes again.

"Don't go to sleep yet." He heard the man say as he fought to remove Demyx's hair from his mouth.

"Why not?" Demyx whined, "I'm tired." Xigbar rolled his eye. "Well you stayed up this late to see me. If you're sleeping in my room tonight, then you're going to sleep when I say."

Demyx opened his eyes and raised his head to look at the man and drew his eyebrow's together. He was debating on whether to go back to his room and sleep in peace now that he knew Xigbar was here, or if he should just endure what the sharpshooter wanted. And he knew very well what the man wanted, but he didn't know if he could keep himself awake. He put his chin on top of Xigbar's until the man playfully pushed him away. Demyx layed his head in the crook of Xigbar's neck and giggled, "Fine." Who knew when he'd be able to do this again.

In one swift movement, Xigbar caught Demyx up and turned them both to where he now layed on top of the blonde. Demyx leaned up eagerly for the expected kiss. He tried to savor the warmth between their mouths, but Xigbar pulled away quickly and set to work sliding Demyx's coat zipper down. The nocturne smiled and wiped the sleep from his eyes. He then helped the sharpshooter to slide it from his shoulders and onto the floor.

After he felt that it was slid completely off he folded his still gloved hands behind his head and arched his back a little to stretch out his chest. Xigbar ran his eyes greedly down Demyx's form. He wanted the boy right then, but he saw that the nocturne was clearly tired, he would at least give him a little time to wake up.

Xigbar lowered his mouth to one of the exposed nipples and ran his tongue over it. Demyx sighed and closed his eyes, feeling every sensation given to him. He felt the teeth grazing it gently and slowly. It was enough to where Demyx could feel himself harden. Xigbar lowered his body onto Demyx's and pulled away sitting up. Demyx opened his eyes and watched the sharpshooter who looked into his face intently. Xigbar ran his fingers lightly down the boy's chest, brushing his nipples and sliding them over his smooth hips, making the boy shiver.

Demyx removed his hands from under his head and grabbed Xigbar's wrists, placing the sharpshooter's hands a little further down. Demyx felt his blood flow faster and his pulse speed up at the touch. The older man smiled darkly, knowing what he felt under his fingers.

Xigbar leaned back down and braced his hand by Demyx's head to kiss him softly. Demyx lifted a hand to stroke the scar running up number II's cheek. The man pulled his lips away and looked at Demyx, he brought the fingers to his lips and brushed the lips across each one. The man wanted the gloves off. He stuck Demyx's index finger in his mouth, seductively pressing it against his lightly applied pressure with his teeth sliding the glove off. Demyx kept his eyes glued to the man's mouth the whole time.

Xigbar watched Demyx and put the finger back in his mouth, running his tongue over it. Demyx didn't look away. He wondered what the older man was thinking. Probably something dirty, which he always seemed to be doing when he was around Demyx. Xigbar sucked the tip lightly and let it go, the hand fell to Demyx's chest. He felt the other glove being slipped off, but normally this time. Instead of watching, he busied himself with sliding Xigbar's coat zipper down. He ran his hand up the exposed chest. It felt wet, the wetness of a cold sweat. He ran his hand down feeling the solid muscle.

The nocturne inhaled the older man's scent deeply as he continued to rub his chest. He was aware that Xigbar was watching him again, but he continued with what he was doing. The younger boy then slid the coat off his shoulders a bit, but to where it still held around the older man's arms. He was content with running his hands over the shoulders and down the well built arms. He massaged the skin gently, it felt smooth.

The older man led his hand down to rest lightly between Demyx's legs. Demyx hesitated for a moment and let his eyes flick up to Xigbar's face but looked back down to continue what he was doing. He shivered as he felt one finger trail over his cock, stroking the tip repeatedly. He arched his back when feeling the other hand run down his side.

Xigbar's lips met his again. Demyx let his arms wrap around the sharpshooter's neck. His fingers entwined in the man's hair, slipping it out of its ponytail. Xigbar didn't protest, as he usually did when his hair was pulled down, at that moment he was too tired to care. He slid his tongue into Demyx's open mouth feeling the heat of the other's pulse against his. After a moment, Xigbar pulled back. He wanted out of his coat. He let it fall from his arms and tossed it and his gloves on the floor alongside Demyx's.

Demyx took in the fully exposed chest, running his eyes over every muscle. He wondered how long it had been since he had layed underneath the man's body. A week at least. Sure he had been on a mission with him just the other day, but Xigbar left on a second mission right after that.

Xigbar was ready to get down to business. He moved down towards Demyx's waist. Demyx couldn't really see the man's expression because of his hair shielding most of his face, but he did see the dark smile playing on his lips. When positioned over the boy's cock, he opened his mouth, breathing deeply on it. Demyx felt it twitch under the warm breath. He let out a soft moan when the sharpshooter brushed his lips across it.

Demyx watched Xigbar grab his leg and lift it up slightly, pressing his nose against his inner thigh, sliding down a bit. He rested his lips against it while tightening his grip and using the other hand to slide the calf high boot off.

He slid back up, resting his head on the boy's abdomen and took care of the other boot. Xigbar kicked off his own while tugging at Demyx's zipper. The nocturne felt the material slip from his body and heard it hit the floor along with the rest of the clothing. When Xigbar rested his chest back on Demyx's, the nocturne felt the bare skin bellow his waist and realized that Xigbar had also removed his pants. The sharpshooter brought the sheets up around their waists to conceal them.

Demyx felt one of Xigbar's hands move and a second later he felt a finger enter him, pressing into his body slowly. He pressed back against it and moaned. He knew he didn't need to be prepped all that much because of the many other nights with Xigbar, but he knew the man also like to tease him like that. He felt Xigbar's hot lips press against the base of his neck, the wetness of his tongue drew across it and down over his collar bone. Xigbar moved his finger in and out creating a slow rhythm, picking up speed then slowing down. Demyx let his eyes close as the moon settled into a position, shining through the window and over both male's faces. Xigbar lifted slightly letting his eye flick to the beautifully constructed face of the nocturne. He then looked away and nibbled the boy's earlobe while pushing a second finger into him.

Demyx widened his legs. He let the moans spill from his lips, not trying to hold them back. He wrapped his fingers back into the man's hair, trying not to pull too hard. He knew from this sort of experience that Xigbar had a sensitive scalp.

The nocturne gasped when the two fingers were pulled out and Xigbar pushed himself in. The older male could feel Demyx tighten around his tip, but ease as he went in further. He started off moving slowly but began to pick up his pace. Demyx moved his hands to the sharpshooter's shoulders and clung to them. He felt the lips again, this time moving across his cheek and resting on his mouth. The boy inhaled into it deeply and moved a hand to grip the man's upper arm tightly.

He pulled away and continued to allow his passion drunk moans fill the silence. Xigbar smiled at the sounds that his precious nocturne was making and pushed in deeper, moving his hips back and forth. Demyx matched his movements easily, rolling up with every thrust. Xigbar bit into the soft flesh of Demyx's collar bone. Demyx gasped when he felt the teeth but didn't hesitate with movement. He knew Xigbar wouldn't bite him hard enough to draw blood, or at least he hoped so. The older man bit in harder while pushing in further. Demyx let his head fall further back against the pillow and arched his back feeling Xigbar's hands run up his sides.

The boy felt Xigbar's length push into him fully, and he began to move his hips more rhythmically with Xigbar's. He led a hand down and instead of stroking himself, he ran his hand along the base of Xigbar's cock.

Xigbar moaned lightly to where if Demyx hadn't been listening for it, he wouldn't have heard it. The older male shifted slightly as he felt the boy's touch more. He knew that Demyx's fingers, which were calloused from playing the sitar, would drive him over the edge faster than he wanted.

While Demyx was content with what he was doing, Xigbar began to quicken, slamming into the nocturne hard. The moans became louder. Xigbar breathed warmly on Demyx's neck to help him along. Demyx knew that he was reaching his limit, and he didn't want to. He wanted to have this last at least a few more minutes, but he was already starting to lose his grasp and fall into blissful pleasure.

Xigbar could feel the boy tighten around him and that his release was coming soon. He slowed slightly, grinding more into him than he was thrusting. Demyx closed his eyes tightly and dug his fingernails into Xigbar's shoulder trying to hold on. It was too late, he came with a gasp and was quick to hear the older man grunt while coming deep inside of him. Demyx opened his eyes slowly, realizing again how tired he was. He returned the kiss Xigbar gave to as he pulled out. When pulling away, he yawned and shifted so Xigbar could lay down. Their sweat soaked bodies rubbed against each other.

Remembering how he had planned on sleeping at the beginning of the night, he rolled over onto Xigbar's chest, tucking his hands between both of them. Xigbar ran his fingers through the blonde's hair, thinking to himself. After a few minutes he realized they hadn't spoken more than a few sentences to each other that night.

"Good night." He mumbled softly already knowing that Demyx was asleep and wouldn't answer. He thought that he had layed there at least an hour running his hand along the nocturne's exposed back and listening to the barely audible snoring coming from the nocturne's mouth. He listened now to the short and shallow breath leaving the boy's lips. Demyx rarely ever breathed through his nose while sleeping.

The sharpshooter wondered how many more nights he possibly could have with the younger male. He realized that they could be numbered with the threat of that keyblade wielder growing stronger. From listening in on conversations between Saix and Xemnas he knew that Xion was also becoming a threat to the organization. He knew that Demyx would never put forth an effort to put two and two together, so he would leave out telling him about it. Xigbar decided to close his eye and relax for the rest of the night during this time of peace before he had more of the same type of work tomorrow.

Who knew, maybe he would seek out the nocturne's company the next night if the boy didn't come to him. He was so cute when he whined about stupid stuff. Xigbar opened his eye as he felt Demyx jolt then settle back in, getting his hair in Xigbar's face again. He chose to ignore it while pulling the boy closer and pulling the sheets up around his shoulders. He inhaled deeply and closed his eye. No matter how much the nocturne aggravated him and no matter what rude comment the sharpshooter had in response, he wouldn't give Demyx up for anything. The boy was the closest connection he had to feeling like he had a heart again.


End file.
